1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training and therapy platforms, and more particularly relates to a wheelchair training platform that connects a training platform with a computer system, and the training platform detects a rotary speed of two rear wheels of a wheelchair and a forward direction or a reverse direction of the wheelchair, and sends the detected signals of the rotary speed and direction to the computer system, and the computer system reflects the rotary speed and direction on a virtual reality interactive software/game to produce interactions between the wheelchair and the virtual reality interactive software/game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheelchair is a very important transportation means for handicaps and people with walking problems, but most wheelchair users are usually using a wheelchair without any psychological preparation or even operating the wheelchair without knowing the operation of a wheelchair. Under the conditions of unfamiliar operations, a wheelchair user bears a heavy psychological burden which may endanger the user or others. Therefore, most physical therapists recommend wheelchair users to have sufficient practices before using the wheelchair. However, users often have no appropriate place and equipment for such practices. For example, although a user can practice on driving a wheelchair in a forward direction, a reverse direction, or making turns on a floor of a familiar indoor environment, the practices cannot prepare the user for outdoor rough road conditions, uphill or downhill operations, as well as emergency dodges. It is unquestionable that operating a wheelchair in an outdoor environment without knowing its operations thoroughly is very dangerous.
In addition, handicaps or patients with walking problems usually are not willing to practice the use of a wheelchair for many reasons, and thus their muscle strength, heart and lung functions and physical strength may become deteriorated rapidly. To prevent the problem above, a comfortable, natural, convenient and safe exercise environment is very important for the wheelchair user's practices. These exercise environments can be provided for the use by general wheelchair users as well as the training for wheelchair athletes.